


Madness

by aestivali



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: They don't know what it is, or why it's happening. They only know one thing: they have to fuck,right now.





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingalsanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/gifts).



Hot skin presses against skin, as the madness drives them into each other's arms. Slick with lube and sweat, they rub together - too frantic to consider more than that. But some part of Alfred knows, even as the sensation builds, that it's not going to be enough.

He wraps a hand around both their cocks, and Bruce gasps, burying his face in Alfred's shoulder.

"Yes, yes, touch me," hisses Bruce, but Alfred doesn't need encouraging - he's already pumping at the hard flesh trapped between their torsos.

Alfred barely hears Bruce's answering moan - hardly aware of more than this, here, now, the sensation of the man he helped raise rutting against him. But he can't stop to think.

"It's not enough," mutters Bruce, eyes dark and glassy. "I need more."

Alfred grips harder, pumps faster. "Just come."

And Bruce does, spilling over his fingers - but the madness does not abate. He's still desperate, clinging to Alfred like his life depended on it. Maybe it does.

"Please, Alfred," Bruce begs, voice needy like he's never heard it before.

And Alfred himself is still burning, knows this isn't going to be enough for either of them.

"I'm sorry," groans Alfred, and pushes inside.


End file.
